


Thesewt｜一次和好

by fw0126



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fw0126/pseuds/fw0126
Summary: 纽特（妹妹妹妹妹妹）和哥哥吵架了，然后被日了一顿。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 41





	Thesewt｜一次和好

两人在沉默中刷牙。忒修斯往盥洗池吐了一口泡沫，拿起蓝色的刷牙杯漱口。他们的刷牙杯是一套的，他是蓝色，她是绿色。忒修斯耐心地靠在一边等着妹妹刷牙，漱口，洗脸。妹妹转过身来准备离开洗手间，他们对上眼神。她似乎是挣扎了那么一会儿，随后抱住了忒修斯。

她比他矮那么多。忒修斯垂首看怀里妹妹金棕色的脑袋随着呼吸一抖一抖，便放弃了。

他们依旧没有说话，但当哥哥把手放在她头上后，纽特放松下来了。她应该说点什么，但过了这么多年她仍旧不太擅长向哥哥说抱歉。

忒修斯推开她。这让纽特的心再次揪紧，但他只是附身捧住她的脸，温柔地继续说教了几句。纽特唯唯诺诺地嗯了几声，但并没仔细听。她告诉自己鼓起勇气，随后吻住了哥哥薄薄的嘴唇，并不很重，但得到了一个很重的回吻。她不该发出声音，但嘤咛出了声。忒修斯放开她，狡黠地望着她碧绿碧绿的眼睛。“你是故意的吗？”纽特羞红了脸，支支吾吾地为自己辩护。忒修斯不顾她的抗议把她一把抱起，离开洗手间，经过客厅，走进卧室。“坐好别动。”忒修斯轻轻地说，紧紧注视着妹妹的杏眼，慢慢跪到地毯上，把手挤进纽特紧闭的膝盖间。“打开，纽特，”他说，“为我打开。”

“不....”

忒修斯稍一用力就掰开了纽特的双腿。他满意地看到棉质的布料上已经有了一块深色的水痕，随后有些粗鲁地把内裤从她身上扒了下来。纽特感到无处躲藏，只是看着哥哥深褐色的脑袋埋进了自己双腿间的位置。一条温暖、湿润的东西贴上了她，拨弄着两瓣阴唇，随后一股吸力攥住了她。她感到整个人仿佛一点一点地向哥哥倾斜过去，要被他吞吃干净。

纽特又腥又甜，似乎怎么吸也吸不干。粘稠的津液汩汩地从她的缝隙中淌进忒修斯的唇间。忒修斯整张嘴、整个人都充满了妹妹的味道。他扒住纽特两条圆润光滑的大腿，慢慢往上移，含住她的阴蒂，吮吸之余轻咬那敏感的顶端，引得纽特倒抽冷气。她扭动双腿想要挣脱这难以承受的、有些尖锐的快感，却被忒修斯箍得更牢。

他快速左右拨弄着她，感受着妹妹在他口中慢慢绷紧、发抖。纽特仰起头，憋气憋得红透了双颊，迎来了第一次高潮。

忒修斯放开了她，看她的小穴一开一合往外吐着淫水，脱下裤子爬上了床。纽特见状在床上蜷缩起来，还因高潮的余波而大口喘着气。忒修斯像展开一张揉起的白纸一样将她慢慢展开。积聚的热气全没了。“我冷，哥哥。”

忒修斯附身抱住她往她细长的颈间吹气，引来一阵颤抖和乱掉的呼吸。“那就抱紧我。”  
纽特的手臂缠住了他的脖子，搭在他宽阔的背上，双腿也听话地盘上他结实的腰。忒修斯滚烫的龟头抵在她的入口，慢慢进入了她，没进多少又慢慢地抽出。她嗯了一声，条件反射地夹紧了里面，不愿忒修斯离开。忒修斯恶作剧般地看着她一脸不自知的渴求却又不进入。“......空......”

“嗯？”

“......里面。”纽特快哭了，绿幽幽的眼睛盈上泪水。忒修斯这才满意。

随后纽特被完完全全地填满。柔软的肉壁被一层层撑开又合上，撑开又合上，摩擦带来的快感让她喉咙发痒，她咬着下唇，却还是由唇间漏出呻吟来。几下抽插，纽特就几近醉了酒，自脖颈到脸颊泛出肉粉色，眼里透出一股乱意。忒修斯乘胜追击，弯腰边挺胯边吻她玲珑白皙的乳尖。纽特的低喘瞬间变了调子。他一路向上，唇峰带着热气略过锁骨和脖子，印上她玫瑰色的唇瓣。他们像吸盘一样紧紧吻在一起，纽特的呻吟全被包在忒修斯的口中。纽特总还是从年长许多也更有经验的哥哥那里学到了点。她小小的灵活的舌尖上下轻舔了哥哥薄薄的唇，钻进哥哥唇间的小缝里，挑弄起哥哥的舌头，又探得更深了些搅动着。忒修斯本以为自己已经硬得不能更硬了。他把整具躯体的重量都压了上去，腿根重重地拍打着纽特的，深深地如刀一般刺入她、拓开她。纽特被蒙住的声音瞬间高昂了起来，在忒修斯撞到某一处鼓起的软肉时达到顶点。“你是嫌邻居听得不够清楚？”他瞄准了那一团软肉使劲地冲撞起来，看到纽特如猫一般眯起绿眼睛，眼角积了一小潭泪。快感自下身出发冲刷过她的全身，像小锤子一般敲着她的下丘脑。她感到自己的阴道因为过度收缩而感到一阵酸痛。“忒修斯....忒修斯...”但她怎么都说不出“轻点儿”这个词。忒修斯像一头野兽一样埋进她颈间粗喘着，让她一阵瑟缩。她爽得不知道手该往哪儿放，只能反复地用指尖扒忒修斯肌肉鼓鼓的大臂和肩膀。她不敢抓他，怕是把他抓伤了就不好了。忒修斯的肉棒把她填得满满的，龟头又精准地撞在她的敏感处上，没插几下她就迎来了第二次伴随着痉挛的高潮。

忒修斯突然拔了出来，猛地把她翻了一面，让她附身跪在自己身前。她小巧的臀翘着，曲线在腰间忽地陷下，引得忒修斯一把单手握住。纽特少女般鲜红的小穴一翻一翻地请求忒修斯的疼爱。

从后面插入这还是第一次。动物交配一般的姿势让纽特不合时宜地想起了自己的孩子们。她腾出一只手捂住半边脸，但却被忒修斯抓了回来握在手里。忒修斯抓着这只胳膊粗鲁地撞了进去，让纽特怀疑他还没完全消气。被穿透的感觉瞬间让她忘却了一切。纽特嘴里迸发出的一声娇媚的浪叫让她自己都难以置信，她不得不咬住下唇，可却并不怎么有效。这个姿势插得很深，深得令人担心。忒修斯几乎感觉自己顶到了子宫口。纽特的里面如此柔软，如此滚烫，如此紧致，裹得他死去活来。他没插上百来下就悉数射在了里面，而纽特的小穴还在有节奏地收缩，吐出一大团白白的东西来。忒修斯失了力，喘着气倒在纽特身边。纽特转过身去背对他。

“我明天就把他送的花扔了。对不起。”


End file.
